Episode 27
"The Girl in the Dark" is the 1st episode of the season "Two Mirrors" and the 27th episode from total. Plot The first episode begins 400 years into the past, starting where Ai Enma, the Jigoku Shoujo, in her hatred brought about the destruction of Matsumi village as revenge for her killing by her cousin Sentarou and the townspeople. After Ai has wrought her vengeance, she collapses. The master of Hell calls her soul. He tells her that she has committed a grave sin by wreaking havoc on the townspeople, and that not only will she not be permitted to enter Heaven, but that she will have to remain on Earth, atoning for her sins. If she refuses, her mother and father will be left to wander for eternity in damnation. He gives her the title of Hell Girl, and Ai awakens in a floral kimono. In the present day, a student named Maki Onda attracts the attention of Ai and her companions. Maki is being bullied but has no idea who is doing it. Her science teacher, Miss Kamishiro, offers her help, but she refuses. She logs on to the Hell Link website every night, entering random names of her classmates before deleting them as she cannot figure out the person responsible. Meanwhile, the bullying escalates to harassment. One day, as she goes to her desk, She finds her pencil box stuffed with caterpillars. One day, Maki gets a text message from someone saying that he/she knows the person bullying Maki. She goes to the showers where the person agreed to meet her. Instead, what she finds is a mannequin in a school uniform. Suddenly, the showers start, and the door is locked from the outside, leaving Maki to scream for help until she collapsed from exhaustion. Maki wakes up at the infirmary, where Miss Kamishiro was waiting. She states that she had rescued Maki from the shower room. Maki finally confides in Kamishiro about the bullying, and Kamishiro comforts her. She decides to bake cookies for Kamishiro to thank her. The next day, she arrives with her cookies when Nakase, her friend, tells her she has something important to say. Nakase takes her to the science room and reveals to Maki the caterpillars and the mannequin used in the shower room stunt, making her see that it has been Kamishiro who has been making her life unbearable. Knowing the real culprit, Maki accesses the Hell Link and enters the name of her teacher, Eiko Kamishiro. Maki is instantly transported to Hell Girl's sunset world, where Ai explains the deal to her. She will take Miss Kamishiro straight to Hell, but when Maki dies, she too will be damned to Hell. Maki doesn't accept this; she says that it is unfair, but she takes the straw doll anyway. The next day, Maki arrives at school to find that Miss Kamishiro has now filled her entire locker with caterpillars. Miss Kamishiro attacks her, snatches away her straw doll, and Maki is dragged back to the science room. An insane Miss Kamishiro now attempts to mutilate Maki by pouring acid onto her back, as this is done she reveals to Maki that her reasoning behind doing all this is simple. She wants to do some exciting experimentation with Maki to see what would happen. As she prepares to pour the acid on Maki's face, Maki manages to knock the acid from Miss Kamishiro's hand, thereby splashing acid into her attacker's face. Before Miss Kamishiro can retaliate, Maki grabs back the straw doll and unties the thread, sending Kamishiro away. Kamishiro comes to in a giant test tube, with Ai's companions on the outside. They experiment on her by mixing chemicals, eventually creating carbon dioxide and suffocating her. Ai then appears to send her to Hell. A new floral pattern is seen as she does this. When Kamishiro awakens, she is in Ai's ferry-boat on her way to Hell with caterpillars crawling out of her body. Maki is left with the symbol on her chest as a reminder of her covenant with Hell Girl. However, she attempts to move on with her life. Ai and her companions watch her for a moment before leaving. As they go, a child appears and watches them while giggling gleefully. This marks Kikuri's first appearance. In the closing scenes, Maki is working with Nakase to post some fliers. She grabs Nakase's stapler to use it but discovers that the purple staples in her sweater came from Nakase 's stapler. Maki looks shocked while Nakase observes from behind. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Kikuri. Characters S2 EP 01 Maki_Onda.PNG|Maki Onda S2 EP 01 Eiko Kamishiro.PNG|Eiko Kamishiro S2 EP 01 Hitomi Nakase.PNG|Hitomi Nakase Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes